Mine
by xXRamenNinja
Summary: In a world where there's reality shows, ninjas and snakey-dudes, there's always Naruto. AU (P S S T Chapter 3 is up!)
1. No Where To Go

Hinata's P.O.V

* * *

The setting of the area was beautiful, even perfect. It was the tension that took away from it and made it more unsettling. "Hyuuga Neji," the preacher started. "Do you take Hyuuga Hinata to be your **lawfully **wedded wife?" he asked in a stern but easy manner, putting emphasis on lawfully. "I-I-I...*ehem* ..I do." He turned towards me,slightly. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had no wish to do this as much as I did not want to either.

With the last phrase, the preacher spoke brokenly," Hyuuga Hinata, do you take Hyuuga Neji to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I remember thinking that at true wedding, the preacher would go on and on about trust, through sickness and in health. Just as the way my mother has hers."I-I.." I turned to my father with pleading eyes and whispers of bribery, but all fell to deaf ears and blind eyes.

" **I do not except**."

As the words slipped out of my mouth like a rusty blade on the skin, I quivered as the entire church gasped with a newly dawned subject of what in the world had come of the heiress' mouth.

I hugged my cousin and gave him a quick peck to the cheek, the new look in his eyes of gratitude, worry and relief, I ripped the lower part of my gown off before taking one last look at my still puzzled father and ran.

I ran for hours upon hours, not know where I was going or who'd I'd run into. The only thing that had been on my mind was getting away from the altar. The only time I had stopped was when the heel of my high heel broke and even when that happened, I hurriedly took them off only to continue running again.

As I ran past people in only the top of my dress and white leggings, I was given strange looks. I did in fact look like a 'runaway bride' but I payed no heed. A man even bumped into me, giving the the most sincere look and hand me a few dollars before walking off and blending into the rest of the pondering souls of the town.

I walked to a vendor, snagging a water bottle and a dumpling. I had tried to offer her money in return but she wouldn't accept but I did thank her and continued my crazed run. I didn't thin about which way to turn or where to go. I just knew I couldn't stop. Not now, probably not ever.

When running, I felt as if someone hit me with a wrecking ball around seven times. I knew I couldn't possibly go on forever but I knew that I had to stop. When I had finally let the exhaustion take over me, the few hours I had ran like days. I did though recognize where I was. Of course, my apartment wasn't over here, I had passed it a few city blocks back, but I was about a quarter of a mile away from the Uchiha Complex. Which of course was and easy get to but, I've been running for hours. I could barely hold my composure.

I set my back against one of the closest building. While in doing so, I got a few cat calls from strangers on the street. I did only have on the top of the wedding dress and tights. A cool breeze blew my face, replenishing my sense of surroundings. After watching the cars fly on the street for another minute or so before dragging myself up.

My legs were limp, feet were swollen, my hair matted and my body sweaty and dirt filled in every nook and crevice from head to toe. All I wanted to do was take a hot shower and lie down in a nice bed.

I took one step when a sharp pain ran through out my entire body. Stumbling back it only hurt worse. I knew that I just couldn't stop here, anything could happen. I didn't even know the Uchiha that well or at all really but I can't just give up. Better than nothing anyway. Soon all of the pain surging throughout my body became dull , which seemed to be the only good at the moment.

Limping, I had managed to make it to the front door, (or what I presumed it to) knocking heavily. Even this task was hard to accomplish. The door had opened a jar but no sign of a single person or who could have. With one final step, I smiled, crying even, before being grabbed from the complex and having a sack placed over my face. It didn't matter at the time. I felt as it someone had put me one their back, carrying me somewhere. It didn't matter to me. I didn't even try to fight back. I lied still before zoning off and falling into a deep sleep or sorts.

* * *

Well hello to you again to readers! If you didn't get from the obvious title and the similar beginning that this is the story that I had started back in 2012 called Mine. I figure that I had waited to fucking long to update and why not try a new I guess path into the story. Don't worry about the humor though. Lot's of that in here yo. I just tried to make it more detail and longer for better reads and stuff. Well I hope you enjoyed. Review and stuff!


	2. Why?

When I awoke, I expected to be in my room or my father's quarters, awaiting a beating, banishment or even a dishonoring. To my surprise, I was in a pitch black room, sitting up on a cold cement floor.

My breath started to labor. I was alone in a room; **All by myself**. I feared, dreaded even, being all alone. Even back at the compound, I had my sister Hanabi or my cousin Neji stay in my room if I felt unsafe or even the slightest bit scared.

And now I was alone. No one to keep me safe. Sniffling, I laid back down on the cement. It wasn't long before I started crying. The tears felt oddly refreshing against my face but they also made me even more scared. A breeze swept over my body, terrifying me. A scream escaped my lungs, making my throat raw.

"_Shut up."_

The words flew out of a unfamiliar but familiar hoarse mouth. Oddly, it made me feel a little ease but at the same time, a little more scared.  
"Who's there?"

"Tch."

I felt around the ground, getting on my knees even, to try and feel heat 'radiating' off of the mystery man. When I got close, I sat on my legs, and tried to study the said person. "Come here." he asked, commanding more in a way.

Of course I hesitated. He was someone who I couldn't see, recognize, or possibly even know, but for the sake of my sanity, I crawled the rest of the way over until I felt my back press up against a pair of legs.

I stood still (rather sat) for a minute before attempting to scoot to the side but I was quickly stopped by an hand that clasped my shoulder. It was then when the real awkwardness, you could say, began.

"Don't move. Sit still and wait until the lights come turn back on." he commanded me. "But..I'm against you legs." "Just don't move." That freaked me out to no extent. I don't know if I even know this man and he want me to lay against his legs.

Before another word could be said, the lights started flickering. I glimpsed to the side, hoping to make the face of whom I had been talking to this entire time. As I tried to, the lights resumed to their dormant state. Letting out a sigh of disappointment and anguish, I reluctantly laid against the strangers legs, in then which he spread them the littlest bit, making me lie in between his legs.

My face was burning red. I mean wow this guy I might not know is making me lay on him. Why is he doing this. I shifted awkwardly, hoping not to accidentally shift the wrong way and trigger something to 'pop-up', and laid again his thigh.

Closing my eyes, I tried the best I could to not feel awkward. I really did. But then this guy just starts playing with my hair and I didn't know what to know anymore. Was he supposed to be someone I knew or know or was he trying to rape me or what. So I did one of the most logical things I could think of at the time. Jump up and make one of those eep sounds.

That's when the lights started flickering again. I quickly looked at him and he looked at me. Only this time, I could actually make out his face. I can understand now. Everything. Like how I felt safe even though I didn't know him(or thought I did) and how I just let myself listen to his 'commands'. It was at this time, only did the lights not turn back off, but stayed on, giving me the ability to study him. What I saw I did not expect.

The person I'm currently seeing is the Sasuke Uchiha and he looks pretty fucked up.

* * *

**Authour's Notes**

Well hello again fabulous readers! Thanks for the follows and favourites and things. And sorry I;m late. I have no excuse except that I had a block of sorts that required the doing of thy homework-eth. Also sorry, it's kind shorter than the other one. Yeah but uh again thanks. I'll try to update this every Tuesday or Wednesday. But yeah. Review and most of all enjoy!


	3. Who's This Guy?

His face was battered, bruised his left eye left swollen. Dried and crusted blood clung underneath his nose as well as on his clothes, some parts of his face. My entire body shook, not knowing how to comprehend or what to do about the situation.

So I did the most logical thing I and my mind could think of.

I started to tear up, crouching at his side to take off the dirtied clothing. Shakingly, my hands gently touched his back so he could sit up in which he did with no problems. I guess that's a good thing considering the fact that I couldn't see if he was hurt anywhere else since he had on a black shirt as well as black skinny jeans which is pretty hard to see through.

Lifting the shirt over his head slightly, Sasuke grunted in before lifting his hands above his head so I could take it off entirely. There was a small cut on his abdomen but that was all. I looked around for something to dab the blood off with. A drippy pipe, a small puddle, anything but found nothing. There was nothing else I could use except..

I lifted his shirt to my mouth, hesitantly before gather licking as much saliva I had in my mouth, quickly, before lifting his chin up and digging into the crusted clinging blood on the side of his head. He grimaced when I pressed hard on said area. Every time I did this, he would first grimace before biting his lip and letting me continue and every time I did this, a wound would appear, some reopening.

I hadn't noticed when the cell door was open, I was too busy with my current 'job'. Sasuke, on the other hand did notice. He shifted before swatting my hand away, eyes motioning me to turn around.

I whizzed around only to look into the reflecting lenses of another man, a familiar one at that.

"Miss Hyuga and Mr. Uchiha, please stand." He stated as if it was more amusing than in a commanding voice. I turned around to look at Sasuke only to find him already on his feat. This man stood about and inch shorter than Sasuke, Grey hair sporting a ponytail. He doesn't seem old. His hair is probably more than definitely dyed. I tried to stand, wobbled a few times before a hand stuck out which I took standing to my full height.

"Please follow me to your new holding place, I assure you that cleansing materials, food and clothing will be waiting for you at your arrival."

This dude sounded so sleazy. I know that I'm captive and stuff now but did he really have to say it as if this was all a big hilarious joke. A though entered my mind about laughing to make it sarcastic but I brushed it off as quick at it came to me.

It was Sasuke who to walk out of the cell first, bumping harshly into the shoulder of the amused guard. Guard? Was he a guard? He doesn't seem like it but who knows. I rushed passed the bewildered man as Sasuke did only without the harsh shoulder bumping. He stood there for a moment before taking his leave as well to guide us to the new area.

Is he maybe a guild? Gah, Never mind. He pranced in front of us, adjusting his glasses and raked his eyes over our figures, smirking a little lustfully. MY body flushed, not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or what.

Right as the staring started to get uncomfortable, the man halted us to a stop, sweeping his hand to the left to shoo us into the room, I could only guess. Sure enough he hadn't lied when he told us that clothes, food and a hefty first aid kit sat awaiting. The clothes waited on a queen sized bed the food and kits on a small metal cart.

The room was great really, the only problems were that the room looked like a dump which really was okay but other than that there was one bed.

Just one.  
Not two

Just one.

I sighed before grabbing one of the kits looking were Sasuke and the strange man were standing, Sasuke glaring holes into the man while man raked his eyes over Sasuke and once more myself before closing the gate.

This is one hell of a way to get 'taken away' after leaving your own wedding.

**Authours Notes**

**IknowIknowIknowIknowI_know_. Don't kill me. I'm sorry. There is no excuse. I've been lazy and forgot. I've decided that I sold just update weekly instead of on certain days because Idon'tdothosewellapparently. UH YEAH. Sorry. **

**ALSO if you didn't know who that grey haired guy was it WAS...KABUTO. But I was making conversation with friend and she suggested that I make a small chapter thing about that hole Kabuto thing and maybe he even ya know... wanks and stuff but ANYWAYS. Just leave your suggestion in the reviews so I can know what to do. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy New Years and Birthdays and bless your face if you sneezed while reading this.**


End file.
